Historias después de la muerte
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre personajes de Ghostgirl para satisfacer a quiénes querían más.


**Escribí esto cuando tenía 13 años y después de pulir, he decido que vean la luz.**

**Disclaimer: Ghostgirl pertenece enteramente a Tonya Hurley. **

_I'll make you a star in my universe_

_You'll never have to go to work_

_You'll spend everyday_

_shining your light my way*_

_-Angus and Julia Stone_

**P**equeños acordes musicales sonaban al aire. Eric tocaba con toda su energía, mientras Charlotte lo veía y escuchaba embelesada.

Era su canción. Eric la había compuesto especialmente para ellos. La melodía, tan conmovedora, llena de energía y de pasión, era la favorita sempiterna de Charlotte. Sumado a los, sorprendentemente, sensuales tarareos de Eric de cuando en cuando.

Cuando acabó, ella sonrió.

-Adoro esa canción.

Eric le devolvió la sonrisa, fanfarrón.

-El gusto fue tuyo, _fangirl_.*

Charlotte frunció el ceño pero enseguida se relajó. No podía enojarse mucho tiempo con él.

Ambos se sentían felices en ese lugar. Posiblemente era que en el Más Allá todos pasaban por un efecto tranquilizador y aliviador, donde eran la mejor versión de sí mismos. Y donde podían hacer lo que fuera.

Eric buscó la mano de Charlotte. No sentían como en vida; era algo diferente. Charlotte podía sentir la energía de la mano de Eric vibrando en sintonía con la suya. Era todo mucho más intenso.

Todo era más vívido, si acaso era posible.

Ella recargó su cabeza en la chaqueta de cuero del chico. Se sentía suave, enervante y cómodo.

-Desearía que trabajaras menos.

Charlotte rió un poco ante eso. El hablar pestes de su trabajo como profesora de Muertología (aunque lo adorara) se había vuelto su desestresante más eficaz. Y sólo podía hacerlo con Eric.

-Y que lo digas. Hoy llegó a clase un chico que murió por intentar quemar su propio pedo para postearlo en YouTube.

Eric rió a carcajadas, contagiando a Charlotte.

-Déjame adivinar, quemó toda la habitación.

-No, se ahogó con el humo de la combustión. Era asmático. Y cree que su asunto pendiente es hacer que ese vídeo llegue al millón de vistas.

Los dos se echaron a reír tendido. Para cualquier otra persona la burla hubiera sido terriblemente cruel, pero para ellos ya era una íntima rutina.

-No podría soportar tener a alguien así cerca sin burlarme.

Charlotte le sonrió.

-Y que lo digas. Cada que escuché que llamaban a _Viral Billy_ me tenía que morder la lengua.

Se miraron todavía sonriendo. La habitación de Charlotte, llena de libros, discos y hojas de papel, de pronto se sentía demasiado grande para los dos. Se recostaron un poco, entrelazando manos y piernas.

Eric siempre se colaba a su habitación de noche, a veces sólo iba a darle recitales de guitarra. A veces sólo se besaban tendidamente. Y a veces sólo charlaban, haciendo burlas sobre los alumnos de Charlotte que harían sonrojar a la mente más mordaz, o bien contándose anécdotas y cosas personales.

A Charlotte cada vez le gustaba más.

Cada día se sentía más enamorada y más intenso era el sentimiento de amor.

Esa noche no era diferente.

Estaba realmente relajada y Eric hacía pequeños remolinos en su cabello. El silencio también estaba bien, pensó Charlotte. No se sentía incómodo. Los dos estaban totalmente tranquilos, disfrutando el sonido cada vez más cercano de cantos angelicales.

-Nunca me dijiste cuál fue tu asunto pendiente- dijo de pronto Charlotte. La curiosidad en sus ojos castaños, aún rebosantes de diversión, escuadriñó la expresión de Eric.

-Bueno... Tampoco fue la gran cosa- murmuró él, viendo hacia el frente con seriedad por un momento y luego volteando, sonriendo. Charlotte adoraba el contraste de su esencia punk con la amabilidad de sus ojos y la gran dulzura de su sonrisa- Yo, bueno, llegué exactamente a la clase anterior a ti en Hawthorne... Estaba hecho una paria, Charlie. Muchas veces puse en aprietos a mi clase. Intentaba a la fuerza seguir tocando y conseguir mi sueño... También intenté poseer a alguien, salió tremendamente mal. Hasta que encontré a un chico. Me recordó mucho a mí.

Charlotte escuchaba con atención. Los ojos de Eric de pronto se llenaron de tristeza.

-Quería practicar y ser guitarrista. Pero no tenía dinero para la guitarra y a decir verdad, ni para las lecciones. Verlo me conmovía. Y entonces decidí hacer unas cosas por aquí y por allá- Eric sonrió con malicia y Charlotte dejó escapar una risa- hasta que obtuvo esa guitarra. Yo solía tocarla de noche, y aún así el tipo nunca se asustó. Incluso aprendía, pensando que era alguna especie de señal cósmica o lo que fuera... Empecé a ir a Muertología más seguido, presté atención a la clase... Y al final Scott aprendió a tocar. Y cuando dio su primer recital, dijo que lo dedicaba a su amigo invisible de la habitación.

Charlotte le acarició el rostro. Se veía sumamente vulnerable.

-Así que supongo que mí asunto fue tocar para alguien, y saber cómo balancear mis responsabilidades. Y además el chico tocó una canción que era mía... Supongo que fue plagio, pero aún así fue mi canción frente a una multitud. Y eso fue todo.

Charlotte le sonrió.

-Gracias por decirme.

-Lamento aburrirte con la charla barata sobre mi _Project Rockway_.*

-No me aburrió, en absoluto.

Los dos se miraron. Últimamente las mejillas de Charlotte y sus labios tenían pinceladas rosadas. Y los ojos de Eric, delineados de negro, empezaban a recobrar el color verde intenso que habían tenido en vida.

Cada vez se acercaban más a ése lugar.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la Vida Eterna.

Charlotte ya había notado que a veces sus compañeros de generación podían suspirar, y que heridas fatales empezaban a cerrarse.

Estaban llegando a la meta.

-Pronto podré tocarte- dijo Eric al fin, tomando un mechón del cabello de Charlotte. Ella sonrió, con una mezcla entre halagamiento y vergüenza.

-Ya puedes tocarme.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Charlotte se encogió, avergonzada. Siempre tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Y ahora mismo lo agradecia. Sabía que si fuera una anciana, no habría sentido lo mismo.

-Vamos Lottie...

-Eric, por favor- suplicó. Pese a ser todavía una fantasma, casi podía sentir el corazón desbordandole en el pecho y el escalofrío en su espalda-... Sabes lo que eso provoca.

-Lo sé, Lottie.

Charlotte alzó la vista y rozó su nariz con la de Eric. Estaba... ¿¡respirando!? lentamente. Duró unos segundos hasta que desapareció.

Eric farfulló.

-A veces desearía haberte conocido cuando estábamos vivos.

Charlotte le acarició el cabello, sedoso pese a la apariencia.

-No me habrías volteado a ver, gruney.*

-Yo te habría visto, Lottie. Muerta o no.

Ella sabía que era verdad.

-Eso no importa. Pronto llegamos allá -fijó los ojos arriba, donde los esperaban ya.

Eric la tomó del cabello.

-Lottie.

La besó con fuerza en los labios. Últimamente todo se sentía más real. Más vivo.

Después de intercambiar besos por un buen rato, Charlotte se acomodó en los brazos de Eric.

-Te amo con toda mi muerte.

Eric le respondió acariciando su nariz y besando su frente, pensando en cómo ahora la Muerte no estaba nada mal.

_*"Te haré una estrella en mi universo_

_Nunca tendrás que ir a trabajar_

_Pasarás cada día iluminando con tu luz mi camino" _

Eric hace un juego de palabras entre la palabra "_fangirl_" y el apodo de muerte de Charlotte, _"ghostgirl"_

_*_Juego de palabras entre el show de competencia _Project Runway y Rock _

Mezcla de las palabras _grunge _(subgénero del rock) y _honey _(apodo cariñoso común, equivalente a "cielo")


End file.
